My Plea
by BlueFairyDust
Summary: Inuyasha's struggle to tell Kagome how he truly feels about her.


_Wake me._

Blood rushing - hands crushing; my heart pounds at the sound of your call. Fifty years and I still remember every inch of you. Learning to trust once again – it's different than before, this time I promise I'll love you more. I've been dead so long. I want to live again, and I think I know how. My savior in disguise - come set me free, help me become what I'm afraid to be. Desperate for freedom from my self-made cage; spread my wings and fly away. Please won't you…

_Free me._

You sit beside me on this hill and I yearn to let you in. I'll tell you how I feel; scream it into the wind. The moment passes, my courage has waned. How is it that you scare me more than the demons all around? Help me open up – I've been hiding for so long. Teach me what it is to love once more. Reach out your hand and…

_Touch me._

Melt the ice of scorn; repair my heart that's been torn. Thunder couldn't do what your gentle breeze did; it shattered my defenses so you could walk in. Yet you wait; watch me closely trying to understand, "_who is he, really?"_ Watching you sleep, trying to figure out why I feel this way. Rushes of emotions I don't quite comprehend – touch your lips, kiss your fingertips. I yearn for you. Taste your skin, lips against mine. Wake up from your distant dreams and…

_Assure me._

…that this is real. Deceived, betrayed and abandoned. Tell me the future won't become the past. I'm setting myself up for the fall, doing everything I swore I wouldn't do again. I lost everything, and gained it all. So different than her yet so similar - I didn't know it was possible to feel this way. You provoke curiosity and jealousy, cause me sweet pain. Tell me this is more than just a game. You're the key to my heart so won't you come and…

_Save me._

Drowning in doubt, it's your love I can't live without. Grasping desperately for your hand, don't let me fall once again. Call me afraid and I'll deny, but the truth is my persona's a lie. You're the one glimpse of sanity in a world spinning out of control. The glimmer of light in this dark night. Sleepless nights and restless days, you drive crazy in the worse ways. Carrying you in my arms, it's more than I can take. Your scent, your touch it's becoming too much. In everything you do you…

_Tantalize me._

_Kagome… _Such a simple word can bring me to my knees. Awkward words are all I have; a man of action is what I am. We walk along; you slip your hand in mine. I feel your fingers, so different from my own. Soft and smooth like a pebble on coarse, clawed stone. I don't know what to say, but that's okay, your presence leaves me speechless anyway. Don't you realize you're breaking through the wall I'd made so strong? My defenses depleted, it won't be long until you…

_See me._

…for what I really am. When you do, will you finally understand? You inspire me with your kindness. You've changed me for the better. Smoothed rough edges with your actions; diluted anger with your words. The lamb that tamed the lion; the beauty to the beast. You're the reason to continue pushing against forces so strong; a reason to see past a revenge I've fought for all along. Maybe there's more than power, maybe there really is love. I want you to understand how I feel. Will you ever really...

_Know me._

The embers burning low, the eerie lunar glow – I'm far too drunk on you to rest. Stirring in your sleep; quickly adverting my gaze. I feel your stare through the smoky haze and know my heart misses a beat. Feeling your warmth pressing against my arm causes me to forget how to speak. Don't you understand you steal my strength, make me weak? Like Samson's Delilah and Aphrodite - you are the goddess that has stolen my heart. I know what you're going to say, and I'm already afraid. There's no turning back - you make me more vulnerable than you could ever know. Looking into my eyes, you steal the breath right out of me. A gentle whisper of what I waited so long to hear, time stops and you say you…

_Love me._

* * *

_My very first InuYasha Fanfiction (could you tell?). Alrighty, well tell me what you thought! And be honest, I'm tough I can take it :)_

_Thanks to BlueEyedDragonGirl who gives me a reason to write even if there isn't one._


End file.
